Urinary and Fecal Incontinence affects 19% of Americans over 60, including 45% of those in geriatric institutions. Geriatric incontinence care, alone, is estimated at $8 billion annually. Research has shown Biofeedback training to be a highly effective treatment. A recent project produced 87% reduction in Urinary episodes, after an average of only 3.5 sessions. A Biofeedback system has been designed and breadboarded, integrating proven clinical measures with highly evolved Visual and Auditory feedback forms. It is the first Biofeedback instrument to address the entire Pelvic Floor, and both Urinary and Fecal Incontinence, which frequently co-exist. Long-term objectives: 1) Establish a treatment system for incontinence sufferers, 2) Provide independence and a higher living standard for those afflicted, 3) Develop other applications, such as Sexual Function, for this system. Commercial Potential: We estimate over 5000 clinical stations are required to treat today's incontinent domestic population. Prospects for export are excellent. This research has a high probability of continued technological innovation in sensors, feedback formats and clinical methodology, due to our synergistic interaction with leading clinicians. Phase I consists of obtaining the critique and suggestions of leading clinicians: Integrating this input into the breadboard system to obtain a suitable clinical prototype. Clinical trials and the design of the commercial instrument are left to phase 2.